Exodus of the Daleks
by highanimalhouse
Summary: The newly married 11th Doctor & his wife Clara must journey somewhere that they never thought they would go.
1. Chapter 1

**9/19/14: This story takes place sometime after The War of The Doctor. I wanted to try something different with an old familiar enemy. Let me know what you think. **

"If anyone is there, help us. This war has taken its toll and it's not over."

A single distress call from a lone scientist in a wheelchair. Distraught, he reaches across the void of time and space with a feverent hope. He doesn't know what will happen.

Inside the TARDIS, the newly-married Doctor watches this message with rapt attention. He recognizes the person crying for help. He remembers fighting against him and his soldiers.

The person calling out for help is Davros.

But why? Asks the Doctor to himself. Why would he be calling for help? Why would I be the one to receive this message?

The Doctor calls up his wife, Clara Oswald, who is doing a mission for the Doctor at an orphanage. Because her unique skills as a teacher coupled with her new Time Lady abilities, her breath of knowledge is much greater. She knows what to say at the right exact moment. No one gets left behind, she promises.

"Hello sweetie," says the Doctor to the Governess. "I see that you are wrapping up things where you are."

"Yes, I am. This culture seems to just now learned about irrigation. I didn't tell them directly of course, but I did point them in the right direction."

"That's my Clara. I need for you to see something."

Inside the TARDIS, Clara snaps her fingers and the door opens. She chuckles as she closes the door behind her with a snap. The Doctor & Clara share a kiss and the Doctor leads her over to a console.

"You remember him?" as the Doctor replays the message.

"Vaguely. I did jump into your timestream remember. Some memories I have aren't as clear as they should be."

"Well, this is Davros. The chief scientist of the Daleks. Judging by the date of the message – this is when he was just starting out. Before he presented to the Kaled Scientific Elite his proposal for the creation of the Daleks."

"Wow, so his final solution," says Clara, alluding to a figure in history and his barbaric ways.

"Exactly," says the Doctor.

"What makes him change his mind? Why would he call for help?"

The Doctor walks around his console. "That, I do not know. I was sent to Skaro once to stop Davros' demonstration of the Daleks. I tried to persuade him, but I failed. This may be my second chance, Clara."

The Doctor sets the coordinates as he pulls the lever.

"Where are we going, Doctor?"

"Into darkness."

On the planet Skaro, a young Davros sits in his office looking over his plans on a tablet like screen. Cup of coffee at his side, Davros then sees the various pictures at his desk that he accumulated over the years. The picture of his mother. Pictures of Davros and his friends at the military academy he attended. A junior officer enters his office.

"Yes," he asks.

"You have a visitor here, sir," the younger officer.

"Splendid," says Davros. "Lead him this way."

The officer nods and departs.

The Doctor and Clara walk through the city of Skaro after departing their TARDIS.

"Will the TARDIS be safe?" asks Clara.

"Yes, normally I would be concerned but this is different. This is before they" – referring to the Daleks – "took over. I'm not their enemy. At least not yet."

The Kaleds civilians look at the Doctor & Clara cautiously, but not out of anger or fear.

"Obviously we are seen as strangers, not enemies, Clara."

The Doctor looks above him.

"And the dome is still intact. So where are in the right place and the right time."

Children play hopscotch and the Doctor joins in. The Doctor & Clara smile at each other as they pass through the Kaled Dome. They reach a marketplace and continue on.

"I have never seen Skaro like this. I came here when the city was dead. I arrived here with Susan, Barbara and Ian. That was when I first encountered them, Clara."

"And that's where it all started for you with this enemy."

"Yes, I can't believe I'm here. These people have no idea what their future will look. It's a horrendous and frightening future. In about 10 years, very few of them will be alive."

The Doctor and Clara reach a bunker entrance that says "Kaled Scientific Elite." Clara looks at the Doctor timidly but as always the Doctor knows what to say and do.

"Hi, there was a message I received from Davros. Is he here today?"

The officer guarding the entrance nods. "We'll let him know you are here. If you would, come inside."

The Doctor & Clara reach the bunker inside and look around. Along the long trenches, various Kaleds are moving to various rooms. The Doctor and Clara walk along and see a door marked "Davros, Scientist First Class – Kaled Scientific Elite." The junior officer opens the door and salutes Davros.

"Come in, I've been expecting you," says Davros as he motions to the chairs in front of him.

"I got your message," says the Doctor grimly.

"Yes, I see that you have. As I said – this war is costly. Every day I get reports about Kaleds dying out there –" pointing to the wall – "against the Thals. We never asked for a war. We never wanted a war. I asked my supervising officer 'Why are we fighting?' He could never tell me. He doesn't even remember. All I know is what I am planning on doing is to save the Kaleds. It's the only way. The problem is, no one in high command wants to do this. It would be risky, they said. May result in an eradication of the Kaleds as a sentient way of life. Look at this."

Davros shows the Doctor some blueprints and graphs. It looks like a Dalek.

"This is to be the first prototype. I've run tests on several candidates to make sure they are psychologically fit to undergo the change. I've used a book that I've hidden away – it's a book of prophecy."

The Doctor shudders a bit when Davros mentions the book.

"What's the matter? You know about this book? Anyway, this book tells us that the Kaleds will become like gods. This –" pointing to the blueprint – "is the only way."

The Doctor glances at Clara then at Davros. This Davros is a young idealistic man….before the changes that the Doctor would see later. Davros looks like you or I except for his condition and confidement to a wheelchair.

"I haven't told many people this – but do you know how I got to be this way?" asks Davros.

The Doctor shakes his head no.

"I was seeing a girl in a park. It turned out to be a Thal girl. She was really quite beautiful. She told me how her father didn't want to be associated with a Kaled. "

Shows a young, walking Davros with this girl in a park. Both sit and talk on swing sets.

"Why?" mouths the younger Davros as the current Davros asks. "Because all you want is our land," says the girl. "We had our land for generations and we can't just let you take it. At least that's what my father says." The girl giggles and looks longingly into Davros' eyes. "But I know you are different – you long for something much greater than yourself," Davros narrates.

"So then what happened?"

"I kiss this Thals girl – her name is Shalan – and out of the corner of my eye, I see some Thals officers walking by. They don't notice me obviously. Shalan then sees them and a look of panic hits her face. Without a word, she gets up and says this, 'I can never see you again' and left without saying goodbye."

Clara is shocked at this – one of the Doctor's greatest enemies was just like everyone else? He had dreams, fears, loves, and regrets?

"The next day, I went back to the park. Shalan was gone. I discreetly went to her house and there were police officers standing near the entrance. Shalan was murdered. One of the young Thals officers I spotted from earlier saw me. 'He did it!' pointing at me. A crowd of people surrounded me and began to beat me mercilessly. Thinking I was dead, they leave. I begin to crawl and I couldn't feel like legs. I radioed for help from Kaled security. And this is why I do what I do," pointing to his wheelchair.

"The Thals are capable of violence and of cruelty. They know no other way. We Dals do – we didn't ask for war, but it is here. Every generation of Kaleds has known war. Like I said earlier, I have plans to stop this. But I need your help – I need for you to speak to my volunteer. Convince him to follow through with his conscription. He has to become what he was destined to become."

The Doctor sits back and thinks about this for a long time before responding…..


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor rubs his face and leans forward. The Doctor holds Clara's hand as he looks into Davros' eyes.

"I have one question: Why me? You know who I am?"

Davros seems aghast. "Know who you are? You answered the call, you came, you obviously want to help the Kaleds! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

He doesn't know who I am, thought the Doctor. He doesn't recall meeting me. He doesn't even remember that I'm his enemy. Better keep it that way.

The Doctor rolls his lips around before continuing. "Yes, I did answer your call. I have a familiarity with wars. I fought in one, many years ago. War is a terrible thing unleashed upon the universe. I had to make a choice I regretted. I had to live with that choice for the longest time. So I know what it is facing you, Davros."

And what Davros doesn't realize, thinks the Doctor, is that war involved his creation.

"So I will talk to your test candidate. There has to be another way."

Davros leans back, "Believe me, I tried. Many in the high command want to enter into peace talks with Thals. This is after they bomb our communities. This dome above….this is the last refuge for the Kaleds. We were on an exodus….the town I grew up is not habitable. It's a radioactive wasteland out there. See what you can do – I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"Smith, John Smith," says the Doctor as he gives a familiar alias to Davros.

"OK John, do what you can. Talk to him. I would stand up," laughs Davros, "but you know."

The Doctor & Clara leave and don't speak until they are outside the bunker. The Doctor seems extremely worried and heads back towards the TARDIS.

"This was a mistake to come here," mutters the Doctor as he opens the doors to the TARDIS.

"Doctor, where are you going? You're leaving?" asks Clara.

"You saw what happened, Clara. I can't do this. This is the one time I can't help." The Doctor heads inside the TARDIS with Clara following him.

"The creator of my enemy believes strongly that he's doing this for the right reasons. He wants to save his people. He wants to save the way of life for the Kaleds. But he doesn't know what will happen to him. He doesn't know that his own creations will kill him. The Daleks will take on a life of their own. The Kaleds and their way of life will be destroyed once the Daleks are created. He can't control them once they are unleashed, Clara," says a nearly sobbing Doctor.

"You didn't make his choice, Doctor. Davros did. You can change history for you, my love. Like you said, this is your second chance. You can stop the Daleks with just a conversation."

"Clara, my Clara, I hope you're right. This time, even I don't know what to do. A Time Lord that doesn't know what to do," laughs the Doctor. "But there's a reason why you're here. Why you're never leaving. You are my conscience. Just remember that," smiles the Doctor at Clara.

"I won't do it, no way," says a young Kaled. "I don't care if I passed the physical and psychological evaluation."

The Doctor seems concerned and looks at Clara. All three are standing near Kaled Academy, a military school that used to be an actual school.

"Look, I can't talk you into doing this if you don't wish to," says the Doctor. "But there has to be a reason."

"There is," says the young Kaled. "Everyone that underwent the changes died. My best mate, he underwent them – he lived. But he wasn't the same. He could barely function. He just sodder about and they sealed him away. I'll show you, come with me."

The Doctor, Clara and this young Kaled went into a bunker.

"What's your name?"

"Devrin. I grew up with Davros. That man's brilliant and I'd follow him to the ends of Skaro, but not for this."

Devrin salutes a soldier and asks to see someone.

"Devrin, I'll get in trouble if I do…"

"I have to show…." Devrin points to the Doctor & Clara.

"John & Jane Smith" pips up Clara.

"John & Jane Smith, I have to show them my mate. They have to see him for themselves."

The other soldier shrugs and finally relents. "Alright, but you owe me a pack of smokes."

The bunker door opens and the Doctor, Clara and Devrin step inside. They go through a series of hallways until they finally reach him: what we know as a Dalek.

"Devrin, so good to see you again, mate," says the Dalek. His voice is not whatthe Doctor is used to. It sounds like a normal voice but muffled.

"Krogos….I had to show them you. This is John & Jane Smith. They answered Davros' distress call."

Krogos sighs. "Please don't let them make any more of this, whatever you do."

The Doctor is surprised – the Daleks are created – but they resent their creation. It is agony for them to simply exist at this point. What prompted the change, wonders the Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor kneels down and looks into the eye of the Dalek.

"How are you feeling Krogos?"

"I feel horrible – I remember going through hell week during boot camp. You're a soldier, right?"

"More or less," says the Doctor.

"Anyway, hell week is pretty terrible. Everything had to be in tip-top shape for my commanding officer. I had one – Devrin you remember him? – that expected nothing less than perfection. The bunks had to be perfect. There wasn't to be a hair on the floor," Krogos says.

"So imagine that but 1000x worse. You don't have any arms. You don't have any legs. You are just living in a metal box. You feel like you have no mouth and you must scream," interrupts the Doctor as Devrin and Clara look at him.

"Yes, that sums it up," says Krogos.

The Doctor seems bothered by Krogos' condition of being a Dalek and begins to pace around the room.

"What makes them into soulless killing machines that I have encountered numerous times throughout my history?" asks the Doctor aloud.

"Hold on, we fight you? Why?" Devrin asks.

"Don't ask, it's a long story," says Clara as the Doctor is lost in thought.

The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver.

"What's that?" asks Devrin.

"It's my scanning device," says the Doctor. "Krogos, may I scan you? This won't hurt at all."

"Sure go ahead – it can't be any worse."

The Doctor holds up the sonic screwdriver and looks at it. The Doctor is astonished.

"What is it?" asks Clara.

"In everything with Krogos, he knows his mission. He knows he is to exterminate. There's nothing physically wrong with him or with the device he is housed in. But he chooses to reject it. There's not a central control directing him. He doesn't have a connection to it. That's why it's not working."

"What about the others? What happened to them?" asks Devrin.

The Doctor holds his screwdriver. "They were driven to suicide based on their knowledge. Normal emotions have always been there – but something switched in their brains to overlook that and choose a different set of emotions. Your friends would rather die than complete their mission, Devrin."

"But they are trained to do so, John. We know what to expect – we were trained our whole lives. We would do anything to preserve peace. We are soldiers and we know the costs. Yet something changes and we become this –" Devrin points to the Dalek, "—and we shut down completely?"

The Doctor ponders this for a bit.

"Post-traumatic stress disorder, Devrin. It seems to override everything you know. The fear that faces Krogos he can't rationalize or control. He knows he has to be beyond fear – but something within him won't let him. He knows his duty as a soldier and in his new form. Yet he stops short of completing it."

Krogos reacts and a familiar voice to the Doctor is heard. "EXTERMINATE! I must….I can't. Why can't I? Thals are our lifelong enemy…yet….I must rest. Devrin, take care."

The Doctor, Clara, and Devin leave the facility. Outside Devrin looks around and sees that it is clear.

"So what do you think? I shouldn't do it?"

"You have every right not to do it, Devrin. I wouldn't become that either," says the Doctor.

"But there's no other way! How am I supposed to save the Kaleds? My grandmother used to tell me stories of the Kaleds and Thals living in peace. There has to be someone else! Anyone but me!"

"May I scan you for a second?" asks the Doctor.

"Sure, but I'm not in that box!" Devrin exclaims.

The Doctor scans Devrin and looks at the screwdriver.

"Just a moment" as he pulls Clara aside.

"Clara, Devrin will become Dalek Prime. He just doesn't know it yet," the Doctor whispers.

"So do we tell him?"  
>"Even if we did – Davros will wipe his memory clean of it. Devrin will only know his purpose as a Dalek."<p>

A warning siren is heard and a crowd of people are being motioned inside. A soldier sees the Doctor and Clara.

"Sir and madam, this is not a drill! Please head inside with the others! This is not a drill!"

The Doctor and Clara rush in as bombing begins.

One of the Kaled soldiers looks at a computer monitor.

"The Dome is holding up, but who knows how long." The other soldier nods. That soldier listens into his earpiece.

"John and Jane Smith? Yes, they are here. Sir and madam, you're needed to see Davros."

The Doctor seems a little worried at the prospects of this. The Doctor straightens his bowtie and walks forward.

Back at Davros' office, the Doctor and Clara arrive.

"So I did some digging around….and you are a doctor?"

"Why, yes," says the Doctor reluctantly.

"I also saw that you went to a restricted area."

"Why, yes again," says the Doctor.

"I take it you've seen him," referring to Krogos.

"Yes I have."

"What did you think?"

"I can't imagine what he's going through right now."

"A lot of people can't. He's very resilient. The last Kaleds that….went through the procedure died. Or they committed suicide. Or worse. One of them fried himself with the ray housing the unit."

The Doctor looks at Clara and seems bothered.

"Doctor Smith, something seems to be the matter. Speak plainly."

"I did some scans on Krogos – and he's fine. Despite the circumstances, there's nothing wrong with him physically. The device is functioning. But there's not a central control directing him."

Davros leans back in his wheelchair.

"We don't need to give them a central control. Most of them volunteered. Out of their own free will to boot. But what's the matter?"

"This is just a theory – but I believe he is suffering post-traumatic stress disorder. That causes those who suffer it to lock up completely. I think Krogos once he completed the procedure, became locked up as well."

Davros looks off to the side and responds.

"I see – the Thals do have a central control that the Thals Commander uses to direct the troops. One of the compromises that we have reached is a hospital that tends to both Thals and Kaleds soldiers alike. Dr. Smith, I want you and Mrs. Smith to go there. Once you are there, disappear from sight and look for a way into Thals Command Center. Maybe there we can find what we need to turn the tide."

The Doctor and Clara both look at each other and don't say a word for quite awhile….


	4. Chapter 4

Clara answers for the Doctor, "What if we say no?"

Davros answers sharply, "Then I would have you both killed."

The Doctor realizes the position this is placing him in: "Well, when you put that way, we would have an obligation to comply. What is it that we need to find in the command center? What does it look like?"

"Have a look at this…."

Davros flips a switch and onscreen is the Thals Supreme Commander. He has a blue ball in the center of his head with metal wires over his head.

"Kaled intelligence indicates that device over the supreme commander's head is the key to control Thals' forces. Thals developed a form of mind control that grants the user ultimate power and total control over every soldier under his command. If I can get that device, I can use it to take back Skaro."

The Doctor realizes what this now means. "We'll start at once," he says. The Doctor & Clara leave Davros' office.

In the hallway, the Doctor and Clara speak in a whisper to each other, "Clara, even if you didn't answer for me, you know how dangerous this is now."

"I do – since we started. But I wouldn't have it any other way," says Clara.

"Clara, I'm not just a space boyfriend! And you aren't a human anymore," says the Doctor.

The Doctor then begins to speak in Gallifreyian and grabs Clara's hand.  
>"Our mind has to be one mind. In my world, marriage is a soul bond. Do you understand?" says the Doctor.<p>

"Yes, I do. But you know it's not easy," Clara responds in Gallifreyian.

"And my enemies are now your enemies. So follow my lead on this," the Doctor responds.

After they leave, Davros uses a speaker. "Follow them. Make sure they complete their mission. If they deviate, kill them."

The Doctor and Clara reach outside and are given directions to the military hospital. They resume their conversation in English.

"Will this work, Doctor?"

"It has to. In a lot of ways, I'm responsible for the creation of my own enemy."

"That's not necessarily true – why would the Daleks fight you and not the Thals? If what Davros says is true, then eventually that device over the commander's head would be used to direct the Thals against you, not the Daleks."

"That I do not know. But we'll find out."

Arriving at the hospital, the Doctor and Clara see men crying out in agony while an overworked staff scramble to save them.

"Just lost another!" one of the doctors shouts.

The head Kaled doctor sees the Doctor and Clara and greets them.

"OK great – you were sent to assist with our wounded." The Kaled doctor hands the Doctor a syringe. "This is a painkiller. Doctor…."

"Smith."

"Dr. Smith, I want you to administer this to one of our patients in the Kaled infirmary. Nurse…"

Clara points to herself in response…

"Yes, you, Nurse I want you to come with me. A soldier just came in and lost a great deal of blood. I need you to help with the operation."

The Doctor and Clara look at each other knowingly and separate. The Doctor goes toward this patient with the syringe….

Clara is ushered into the operation room with the Kaled doctor.

"This looks bad….I need 10cc of theielyl to reduce the swelling. Putting him under sedation. Nurse, hand me the scalpel," and Clara finds and hands the scalpel.

Meanwhile, the Doctor looks around and finds the patient. The Doctor is not used to actually being a doctor.

The patient is in a lot of agony as the Doctor looks at him. The Doctor administers the syringe and the Kaled soldier is soon asleep. A Military Elite soldier walks into another room and the Doctor catches him out of the corner of his eye. The Doctor realizes that Davros sent a spy.

The Doctor grabs a nurse walking by.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Could you talk to that man over there—" the Doctor pointing to the spy – "and ask him if he needs anything."

"That's Military Elite – we don't ask them anything!"

"Right, but this time could you ask him if there are going to be any military operations."

"He wouldn't know that! Only high command directs and knows that!"

"I see – I have to be somewhere, could you cover for him if he asks?"

The nurse, astonished, nods and the Doctor walks off briskly. Back in the operating room, the surgery is nearly complete.

"This lad will live….for today at least."

Clara sees the Doctor and quickly gets out of the OR.

"There you are! Now to find the Thals portion…."

The Doctor and Clara slip through the various hallways in a makeshift hospital. They reach an insignia that resembles the Thal Republic. The Doctor and Clara sneak in….the spy finally catches up to them and radios Davros.

"They're in."

"Stay on them, we're sending troops right away," Davros responds.

The Doctor and Clara look at the various Thals soldiers lying wounded and near death. Up ahead and outside the tent, they see the wasteland.

"We need to reach there – we can go into Thals City," says the Doctor.

The Doctor begins to walk toward the outside when he is stopped.

"I'm sorry, but if you want to go outside the tents, you need to put on a radiation suit. The wastelands will kill you."

The Doctor nods and he and Clara put on the radiation suits in an adjacent room.

"Are you heading to the Thal Dome?"

The Doctor nods to the Thals soldier.

"I was just heading there myself….you can ride with me."

The Doctor and Clara get into a landcruiser with the soldier and speed off…..

"So what is your name?" asks the Doctor.

"Temmosus, first private for the Thal military. Just got out of the academy myself before I was sent to the frontlines."

The Doctor and Clara exchange knowing looks.

"Very nice to meet you Temmosus," says the Doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

"So are you medical personnel? Any reason why you're here?" asks Temmosus.

"We are traveling from another world….from Gallifrey," answers Clara.

"Oh Gallifrey….that place doesn't exist," says Temmosus.

The Doctor chimes in, "Actually we are here to stop this war between the Kaleds and the Thals."

"Stop the war? Good luck – my father was a political official. He tried for years to stop it in the Senate. Was blocked at every turn. Yet I got into the academy because I believed I could make more of a difference as a soldier."

Clara then asks, "Do you know where the Thal Command Center is?"

"No one goes there – at least not with my clearance. I'll take you to the Thal Dome but the rest is on your own. I want to believe in good faith that this war can be stopped. Oh and before we get out – take this. Anti-radiation pills….they'll help."

The Doctor and Clara swallow the pills before getting out upon arrival in the Thal Dome. There's a checkpoint where people are scanned for weapons and contraband before entering the Thal Dome.

"Next in line," says the person in a booth.

The Doctor and Clara step up to the booth.

"Empty your pockets."

Clara and the Doctor do and step through the metal detector. A siren goes off and the booth attendant motions for the Doctor to go back.

"Anything else that was missing?"

The Doctor sighs. "This," as he pulls out the sonic screwdriver.

"What's this?"

"It's my scanning device."

"Purpose?"

"I'm the Doctor, I need this."

"OK, let me look at it."

The Doctor hands the screwdriver to the booth attendant. He presses the button and it emits the familiar sound and lights up.

"Seems harmless. Next!"

He hands it back to the Doctor and the Doctor and Clara continue into the Thal Dome.

Like the Kaled Dome, there are numerous people everywhere. They dress differently of course – the military officers wear white military uniforms and the civilians wear shirtless beige vests and tan pants. The Doctor and Clara move discreetly through the Dome and find the Thals Command Center, being carefully guarded. Before the Doctor and Clara can move any further into the Command Center, a warning siren is heard.

"Emergency! Emergency! This is not a drill! Attack imminent! Attack imminent! Personnel to battle stations! Civilians please head inside!"

As the battle starts, the pipe organs of Arcade Fire's "Intervention" begin…..

_"The king's taken back the throne"_

The Kaleds' Attack Droids arrive near the damaged checkpoint

_"The useless seed is sown"_

The Attack Droids open fire on scurrying civilians….

_"No place to hide"_

The Attack Droids utter a familiar phrase: EXTERMINATE!

_"You were fighting as a soldier on their side"_

Shows the Doctor hiding with Clara

_"You're still a soldier in your mind"_

Focuses on the Doctor's face

_"Though nothing's on the line"_

Various soldiers of Kaled and Thals forces engage in firefights...

The shouts of Kaled and Thals soldiers and civilians can be heard as they die.

_"Working for the Church while your family dies"_

A Thal soldier throws a grenade

_"You take what they give you and you keep it inside"_

Both Kaled and Thal die from gunfire

_"Every spark of friendship and love will die without a home"_

A close-up of the Attack Droid. It resembles a Dalek, but much larger and clunky.

_"Hear the soldier groan, 'We'll go at it alone'"_

Thal and Kaled soldiers are carrying the wounded away from battle

Amidst the confusion, the Doctor and Clara get inside the base of the Thal Command Center unnoticed. Various soldiers move and higher officials shout out orders. The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver on a door and gets inside.

"Now where to look," the Doctor wonders.

The Doctor and Clara head down a series of hallways and find a door with an access pad. The Doctor scans it with his sonic screwdriver.

"I can't risk opening it with this, it'll set off an alarm," the Doctor exclaims.

Clara sees a soldier walking by and hides.

"Excuse me," she says.

"Yes?"

Clara then cold cocks the soldier and knocks him out. She grabs the access key.

"Problem solved," the Doctor chuckles.

They head inside and see the Central Commander of the Thal Forces with the familiar blue orb in the center of his head and the metal wiring over his head. He stands at various monitors and directs his troops from there.

"Move into position! Corporeal, you're weak on the left hand side!"

The Doctor and Clara hide and hope that the Central Commander doesn't notice them….


	6. Chapter 6

"Central Commander," says the Doctor as he stands up. "End this war."

The Central Commander turns around and sees the Doctor.

"Who are you? How did you get here? Guards, on my position at once!"

"I am unarmed, Central Commander," says the Doctor as he holds up his arms.

"I see," says the Central Commander.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" asks Clara.

"Doctor, she said? What type of Doctor?" asks the Central Commander as the guards swarm in.

"I come from Gallifrey. I am a time traveler. The enemy you are facing I have faced for thousands of years across my lifetimes. My battles with them have resulted in countless loss of lives – including that of my own people. I had to seal them away to save everything, but I lost everything."

The Central Commander looks at his troops as they stand ready to fire upon the Doctor and Clara.

"And you, young lady….what's your name? You travel with this man? Why?"

"Clara Oswald, the Governess. Because I trust the Doctor with my life."

The Central Commander is moved by Clara's words. "Doctor, how do I know you are telling the truth? Were you sent from the Kaleds?"

"I was sent from the Kaleds – but I was responding to their distress call. Davros had sent me to steal what you are using now….but I won't."

The Central Commander seems bothered but relieved at once, "At least you are forthcoming. Scan his mind for the truth. It may hurt momentarily."

A guard steps forward and holds up a device that scans the Doctor's mind. The Doctor cries out in intense pain and Clara grabs his arm.

"It checks out. He's telling the truth," says the engineer holding the device.

"So I see that you are telling the truth. You know what the device I'm is?"

The Doctor responds, "No, I don't – tell me."

"It is a symbiote. Every commander of the Thals forces has used it over the years. Any citizen of Thals can use it – but it seems to pick its host. We found it here on Skaro. The metal harness is used to protect the host. We found that the symbiote has the capacity to drive its user insane, hence the metal harness."

"So it all makes sense," says the Doctor.

"Obviously Davros thinks what I'm using will help him. It will but at a great cost. In order for this to work, I would need to have the Thals being willing to die for me and trust in me to let their actions be guided."

"Oh no," says the Doctor.

Clara looks at the Doctor concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Then when Davros got the symbiote – it did make him crazy. It gave him what he needed to make the Daleks functional. But they became just as insane as their creator."

Davros arrives with his troops while the Doctor comes to this realization.

"Now you know why I no longer need you Doctor….execute him and seize the device!"

"Protect the Doctor and Clara, soldiers!" says the Central Commander as his troops stand in front of the Doctor & Clara. "Doctor and Clara, get behind me!"

The Doctor and Clara move behind the Central Commander as a fire fight ensues. Davros lunges forward from his wheelchair and tackles the Central Commander. A struggle ensues on the floor of the Central Command chamber. Davros grabs the blue symbiote from the Commander's forehead and pulls it out.

"No Davros, don't do it! You don't know what it will turn you into!"

"Yes, I do Doctor. I will become Death, destroyer of worlds," says Davros as he holds the symbiote over his forehead.

The symbiote scans Davros and enters in. Davros jerks around as the symbiote settles in his forehead. One of his soldiers puts the metal harness over Davros' head. Some of the remaining Kaled soldiers help Davros back to the wheelchair.

The Central Commander, bleeding from the forehead, gets up and quickly moves toward the Doctor & Clara.

"We have to get you out of here! Now!" he says as he opens a secret door. All three head out through the escape route.

Davros' facial expressions change the symbiote takes control. He is in obvious pain then he…begins to smile.

"Yes, I can feel the power! This is an ultimate power! I have become beyond a mere man….I have become a god! I have become a DALEK!"

"What are our orders, sir?" asks a Kaled soldier.

"Find the Doctor! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor, Clara and the Central Commander reach a landcruiser. Two soldiers salute the commander.

"What are they doing here, sir? They aren't authorized to be here!" one of them asks.

"We have to get back to the Kaled Dome," says the Doctor. "My ship is docked there."

"I'll radio ahead," says the Central Commander. The Central Commander uses his radio communication device. "All units, protect my craft as we head to the Kaled Dome. We have two civilians aboard with me."

The Doctor looks at the commander. "Actually, I am a soldier. A gunless soldier. I have been fighting the Kaleds for a long time."

The commander smiles, "So have we."

The commander instructs the two soldiers to come inside with him as he turns on the craft. The Doctor and Clara then head inside. It heads out of the dock from the base. Other Thal crafts act as escorts as it heads out of the Thal Dome.

"Commander, we have trouble," says one of the soldiers assigned. "I see two Kaled crafts behind us" as he looks outside. An occupant from one of the crafts shoots and kills the soldiers before they gets a chance.

"Now what?" asks Clara.

"Have you ever fired a weapon before, Clara?" asks the commander.

"Yes I have," she says.

"I need for you to mount the machine gun then," he says.

Clara gets to the machine gun on the back of the craft.

"This should be easy enough," Clara says when it obviously isn't.

Clara sees one of the crafts and begins firing upon it. The bullets hit the craft and it knocks into the one next to it and both crash.

"Great shot! That was one in a million!" says the commander as they begin to reach the Kaled Dome. "All units, converge on my position! Protect my vessel as we make the approach!"

Meanwhile, Davros and his soldiers are following behind, but not close enough.

"Take me to my laboratory. We must release Krogos. Now to test him out!" he says.

The Doctor, Clara, and the commander arrive at the Kaled Dome.

"Do you know where your ship is, Doctor?"

"Yes, I do. Follow me."

They get out with Thal soldiers that have arrived from other vehicles following behind them. The commander provides covering fire for the Doctor & Clara.

The Doctor and Clara finally find the TARDIS – which is being guarded by Kaled soldiers.

"Please let me leave," the Doctor pleads.

"We can't let you do that. On orders from Davros."

Behind them on a screen, Davros' face appears.

"Doctor, you are exactly where I want you. You will witness first-hand the fruits of my labor. You will bear witness to my ultimate weapon – DALEK ALPHA!"

The Dalek moves forward and the Doctor sees this Dalek for the first time.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" he says.

"Doctor, is that Krogos?" asks Clara.

"I believe it is," the Doctor responds.

The Dalek stands in front of the Doctor & Clara ready to fire….

"Doc-tor, duck," says the Dalek.

The Dalek fires upon the Kaled soldiers behind the Doctor & Clara.

"DALEK ALPHA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screams Davros. "YOU HAVE YOUR ORDERS! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

The Dalek turns around and looks Davros.

"You may give me my or-ders sir, but I choose whe-ther to fol-low them. YOU PUT ME IN THIS BOX! YOU MADE MY LIFE A LIV-ING HELL! MAYBE I SHOULD EX-TER-MIN-ATE YOU!" shouts Krogos.

The Thal soldiers hold up their weapons at the ready but the commander orders for them to lower them. They comply.

"Krogos, do you know where the laboratory is?" asks the commander.  
>"Yes, I do," says Dalek Alpha. "I will show you."<p>

Krogos goes to a computer console and uses the scanning device. A map shows up on the screen.

"All units, prepare for bombardment on this position! We will kill this Kaled threat at its source!"

The commander turns to look at the Doctor & Clara.

"You must get out of here…."

The Doctor nods.

"Take me as well, Doctor. Davros will find me for sure."

The Doctor kneels to get on Krogos' eye level.

"I don't normally take someone like you on board….but this time I will make an exception."

The Doctor, Krogos & Clara get inside the TARDIS and it powers on. They are floating above Skaro.

Krogos looks around in the TARDIS and sees everything. "It's bigger on the inside." Krogos then sees his homeworld for the first time from space.

"I think to myself….what a won-der-ful world."

Krogos spins around to face the Doctor.

"Doctor, re-lease me into space. No mat-ter where I will go, Davros will find me. He will have me killed for insub-ordin-ation. This is the best way."

The Doctor tries to convince Krogos otherwise.

"No Krogos – I can't do that! You are a living being!"

"Doctor…you see what I am. I was crea-ted to kill and des-troy. I became this – and it seems that my high-er pur-pose will be to kill the Thal peo-ple and wipe out their entire civili-zation. I can't allow this to cont-inue. This is the best way."

Clara begins to cry. "No Krogos – this isn't!"

"Oh but it is. There's no other way."

The Doctor realizes what he needs to do.

"Clara, hang on tight." The Doctor flips a switch. "Turning off gravity and opening the doors."

Clara, the Doctor and Krogos begin to float in the air as the doors open.

"Doc-tor, you would make a good Dalek," says Krogos as he is sucked into space.

The Doctor restores gravity as in the background Sarah McLachlan's rendition of "The Prayer of St. Francis" begins.

_Lord make me an instrument of your peace_

Shows Krogos floating in space

_Where there is hatred let me sow love_

Back on Skaro, shows Thal and Kaled civilians helping each other

_Where there is injury, pardon_

The commander mouths the word "NOW!" as the bombardment begins

_Where there is doubt, faith_

The Doctor sinks to his knees

_Where there is darkness, light_

The Doctor looks up at Clara

_And where there is sadness, joy_

Clara smiles at the Doctor

_O divine master grant that I may_

Davros is shown as everything in his laboratory explodes

_Not so much seek to be consoled as to console_;

The Doctor rests his head inside Clara's arms

_To be understood as to understand_

The Thal commander looks at the resulting destruction with tears in his eyes

_To be loved as to love_

Krogos finally shuts down

_For it is in giving that we receive_

The Doctor stands up

_It is in pardoning that we are pardoned_

The Doctor sees Krogos floating outside the TARDIS

_And it's in dying that we are born to eternal life_

Focuses on the Doctor's face as tears run down his face

_Amen_

The Doctor pulls the switch as the TARDIS flies away from Skaro….

The 11th Doctor intones, "Scenes from the upcoming Doctor Who" as "I Am The Doctor" plays...

A figure in a suit stands before the 11th Doctor and Clara in a glass windowed room where many people are lying down, seemingly asleep...

"I specialize in a very specific type of security. Subconscious security," the figure says.

"You're talking about dreams," the Doctor responds.

Cuts to the Doctor and Clara dressed in 1940's apparel...

"That my dear Clara is...Al Capone."

Shows Al Capone with a cigarette in hand at the bar.

Cuts to another scene where the Doctor and Clara are standing in a seemingly empty, dark space.

"Where are we?" Clara asks.

"We are in...my mind!" says the Doctor.

Then shows the Doctor and Clara at a school and a creepy short man with bloodshot eyes in a suit standing in front of them...they see a television that is scrambled.

"We have to go in there?" asks Clara.

Cuts to the Doctor and Clara rappelling down a line being chased...then the Doctor and Clara engaging in fistfights with various foes.

(in voiceover) "Out of anyone I have ever met, you make my hearts beat the fastest," says the Doctor as he's out of breath from the fight. "Warn me next time before you do anything," he then says.

Various scenes are shown as the music speeds up including...Clara falling into the Doctor's arms, Clara slapping Strax, Clara slapping the Doctor, the Doctor doing a zero-G jump from a space station to the Earth below while wearing a special suit...

"Doctor, you're closing in on 200 G's...you're almost at the platform!" says Clara also doing a jump and not that far behind.

Finally it shows the Doctor and Clara standing, locking hands then looking at each other. Both are holding sonic screwdrivers and step inside the TARDIS then it disappears.


End file.
